


Alright Black?

by ringledear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringledear/pseuds/ringledear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely AU none of this is cannon except Lily and James ending up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright Black?

To say she was terrified would completely underestimate Lily Blacks current feelings. Not only was this Lily's new school but she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Would her parents hate her the same way they hated Sirius. She was sure they already saw her as a disappointment. She loved Sirius, they were the same age after all. Sure Sirius and Regulas weren't her biological brother but she was still a Black. Lily's "aunt and uncle" as she had been instructed to call them died when she was very young. She was raised by Walburga and Orion Black. They might not be her real parents but ask anyone and they will say she is. She wasn't entirely surprised she didn't belong in Slytherin. She had thought for sure she would be in Ravenclaw maybe even Hufflepuff. Beauxbatons was okay, she spent 6 years there and she had friends but they weren't really friends just people she ate lunch with. 

Gryffindor, where dwells the brave of heart. She had begged mother to send her here. She told her mother that what good would it do for her if she never made friends. She needed to be social to survive their pureblood game. Lily sighed she just needed to get on with it. This was for the best, she was making the right decision right? She arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. It eyed her for a minuet before speaking. 

"You must be the new girl" She exclaimed "Everyone is talking about you" 

"Oh well thats not good" Lily replied. 

"Don't you worry dear its only because you're the second Black to join us" 

"Well i better not disappoint, Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Lily told her. 

"Goodluck" The fat lady said before granting Lily access. 

Lily Walked through the protrait hole, her legs felt shaky. 

"Lily!" It was Sirius of course. "I didn't know what house you would be in or i would have came and found you" 

"Don't worry about it, i found my own way here. I am the smartest Black so it wasn't that hard" She stuck her tongue out at him before laughing and pulling him into a hug. She looked behind him to were the marauders were standing. She had only ever seen them in photographs. They were watching the scene awkwardly, clearly waiting. Lily and Sirius pulled apart. He grinned at her. 

"Welcome to being a family outcast." She laughed slightly, still looking at the marauders. Remus cleared his throat

"OH! I forgot, Lils this is the fellow marauders, I don't believe you have ever been formally introduced" He smiled. 

"Hey Remus, James and Peter right?" She tried to sound confident. She got three hellos back." 

"Guys this is Lily" Sirius grinned proudly. 

"We know Black, its hard to forget a black that's actually good looking" James said turning a nice shade of pink. 

"Oi that's offensive in two ways Potter" Sirius replied. Lily meanwhile was almost as red as her hair. She had attended an all girls school up until this point. 

Lily actually knew quite a lot about the infamous marauders. Sirius told her a lot about them. Most stuff he probably shouldn't have. She knew ever prank they had got away with, she knew about the map and she knew about the invisibility cloak. She tried to take her mind off the fact she would probably have a howler from her dear mother in the morning about her disgrace. 

"They always act like this" Remus said, he smiled at her. She found herself smiling back. She decided she liked him. 

"You know you're lucky we have only been at school for a week or you would be well behind." It was peter talking. 

"Yeah i know, i would have been here earlier but mother was being funny about letting me ride the train with Sirius." She told him. 

"Why, doesn't she trust him?" Peter asked. 

"Yes and no, its more that she doesn't trust us together" She replied. 

"Shes not going to be happy about you being in this house you know" It was Sirius that spoke this time. 

"I don't really care, ill blame it on the red hair. Like she does" She Told them all. 

"Its getting kind of late, maybe you should go to bed?" Sirius told her. 

"We're the same age idiot, you can't tell me what to do. Plus we don't have class tomorrow" She told him holding her head up. 

"Yes but you're a girl you can't stay up late" He told her. She thought she heard Remus wince. 

"Oh Sirius you're so right my poor little girl heart can't even take being up right now, my poor girl arms and legs feel so tired." She mimicked fainting before scoffing "bugger off Sirius I'm the same as any man" 

"Okay come sit down then, but i promise you'll be asleep in five minuets" Sirius challenged. 

"Sure" Huffed Lily. She took a book from her bag and sat down on the armchair. She began to read while the marauders sat down around her. 2 hours later they were all asleep accept Lily. She smiled before setting off to her dorm. She might actually like it here.


End file.
